


Meeting Aaron

by nothing_much



Category: robron
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: He stepped out of his car. Looked up at his sister’s house, and repressed a sigh. This wasn’t as bad as it felt. It couldn’t be. He was back in Emmerdale. He was moving in with his sister. No he was staying with her until he was back on his feet. Until he figured out his other options.Who was he kidding. He had no other options as things were right now. He had been living with his fiancé, working at her dad’s company, and when they broke up, or she threw him out, accusing him of being unfaithful with her sister. He tried to tell her he hadn’t been, but she believed in her lying sister. He would take her back in an instant though if she asked him.





	Meeting Aaron

**Author's Note:**

> Finally managed to write something, with an end. Enjoy

He stepped out of his car. Looked up at his sister’s house, and repressed a sigh. This wasn’t as bad as it felt. It couldn’t be. He was back in Emmerdale. He was moving in with his sister. No he was staying with her until he was back on his feet. Until he figured out his other options.

Who was he kidding. He had no other options as things were right now. He had been living with his fiancé, working at her dad’s company, and when they broke up, or she threw him out, accusing him of being unfaithful with her sister. He tried to tell her he hadn’t been, but she believed in her lying sister. He would take her back in an instant though if she asked him.

So here he was. Back in his childhood village, no job, nowhere to live, some money saved, not enough though, no friends close. An adult, moving in with his sister.

It was bad.

It could be worse.

It couldn’t be worse, because now he saw Andy, and a goofy looking man coming out of the house, looking at him. His brother didn’t look happy. The goofy looking man looked at something up the road, and he passed Robert and walked towards another man. Robert glanced at him before he looked back at his brother. He opened the trunk and took his suitcases out. Andy approached him from the front, and he could hear the goofy looking man, he couldn’t for the life of him remember what he was called, walking back, chatting with his friend. They stopped and took a bag each.  
Andy picking up the rest.

He was stood alone again, outside his sister’s house, all his stuff inside. He didn’t repress the next sigh. Went towards the house. He entered, and suddenly found himself with an armful of sister. Vic was hugging him like her life depended on it. He felt a warm surge going through him.

Maybe it wasn’t so bad.

He looked up and saw the three men in the living room. Andy looking like he’d rather be anywhere else. Goofy man and his friend quietly chatting. Vic turned and looked at them too.

“That’s Adams friend Aaron” she told him, and gave both her goofy boyfriend a name at the same time he was introduced to Aaron. The man looked at him, and blue eyes met his.

It didn’t take anything else.

Suddenly nothing seemed to be that bad.

Being thrown out, and forced to move in with his sister. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise. If he could keep looking in to these blue eyes. Someone coughed. Andy. Annoyed that the other man broke their eye contact at the sound Robert looked at him.

“Well, sorry for interrupting” Andy said from the door, “but I’ve got to go, only came to say hi, and welcome you” he waved a little, before he left.

Robert looked at the closed door and wondered what he meant.  
He turned around, and saw Vic and Adam smirk at him. Adam soon got caught up in the quiet chat with his friend again, and Vic pulled him through to her little kitchen. He was handed a brew, and some happy chatter from his sister. He tried to position himself so he could see the blue eyed man. He’d been so caught up in his eyes, he hadn’t noticed the way he looked.

The sudden silence alerted him to his sister again. She’d probably asked him something, to which he had to answer. He admitted defeat and asked what she’d said. She looked at him with a smile. “Dinner at the pub ok?” she repeated. He nodded.

He tried to concentrate on her from there on. He managed to get his stuff into the guest room which he would be calling his room, from now on. It wasn’t bad. It had bed, a big dresser, and a nice closet. There was a painting on the wall.

He contemplated changing clothes, but. Well it was Woolpack wasn’t it. Not a fancy restaurant. He heard Vic call for him, and went downstairs again. Adam and Aaron had already left. They walked the short distance to the pub, and as they entered. Robert prayed that he wouldn’t be noticed.

He knew it wasn’t likely. And as he entered he immediately spotted his step mother behind the bar. And he knew he was screwed. He was embraced in a hug way much sooner than he expected. Diane must have ran from behind the bar.

Vic found Adam and they sat down with him. Robert looked around for Aaron, but he was nowhere to be found. He felt a weird kind of loss. But figured that he’d show up sooner or later. And he was right. Before soon he heard a loud voice from the back rooms, and Aaron showed up with a woman, who from the sound of it was his mother, following close behind, and yelling at him. They could see him roll his eyes as he approached their table, and sat down. His mum following close behind, still trying to get some answers from her son.

Aaron just seemed to try to shrug her off. She wouldn’t take it. Adam and Vic looked like this was something they were used to, but Robert looked closely. Aaron was beautiful. Even if he was frowning, just shrugging, and the only sound he made was some kind of grunt.

He wasn’t prepared for Aaron to meet his eyes again, and again their eyes locked. He felt like he couldn’t pull out of it. He didn’t want to. He could hear Aaron’s mum keep talking, before she gave up and left for the bar.

He could hear his sister order food and drinks for all of them. Aaron looked away first. It could have been hours later, but Robert suspected it was only seconds.

“So,” Vic started. “What’s the story Rob?” she continued. Asking about his break up he presumed. He sighed again and told her, Adam and Aaron the story. Vic didn’t say anything when he was done. She seemed to believe him, which made a good change from his fiancé.

“Women, can’t live with them…” Adam said and Vic hit him on his arm, he winked at Aaron before he continued “and some of us don’t have to”. Aaron shrugged and looked pointedly at his mum and hummed.

Robert’s interest peaked. If he was reading this right, the looks, and what Adam had said, Aaron was into guys. Which was good. Considering he was a guy himself. He smirked at the thought.

Nope the break up was a good thing. And even if his former fiancé would take him back, he wouldn’t go there again.

There was another option.

Hopefully. He had to know if Aaron was single. He didn’t have to wait long for that knowledge though. Adam being as goofy as he looked soon started teasing Aaron over just that fact.

Smirking Robert looked at Aaron and Adam, and spoke up. “I could help you with that Aaron” he winked at him when his eyes met those blue ones again. He let himself drown in them.

Aaron smiled at him. “Is that so?” he asked. Robert nodded. “I may take you up on that” Aaron continued with a smirk. A smile spread on Robert’s face, and he leant towards Aaron. “So a date?” Robert asked.

It was good

It was going to be great.


End file.
